Moon Clan
This page serves as a source of information about the Moon Clan and its members as that information is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information, especially as new content comes out in-game. Brief History Members of the Fremennik people traveled North and found a small isle some time in one of the earlier ages of Gielinor. They found the stone of Jas on the island and the deposits of runestones. After touching the stone they were granted great magic potential. Eventually the matter of the runestones became a debate between those who had touched the stone and the main body of the Fremennik. The Fremennik, who believed runecrafting was something best left to the gods, banished those who had touched the stone. The banished returned to the isle which was later given the name: Lunar isle, and became what is now known as the Moonclan. The Moonclan became successful and spread south to colonize and set up altars on which to craft runes. The Fremennik saw this as an affront and so began the campaign known as the runewars. The Fremennik marched South and destroyed the colonies as well as the altars that were built. The Moonclan retreated to their Isle once more and the campaign was put to a halt. The war itself had not ended, however, and the two sides remained in an uneasy standstill until some time in the Fifth Age, when an adventurer traveled to the Lunar Isle on behalf of the Fremennik and forged peace between the two for the first time in many Ages. Some time during the standstill, the mages "rose above the needs of runestones", to which they could cast magic without the need of runes, a feat that little to no other humans have accomplished. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the Moonclan and Lunar Magic that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 role-playing community. Natural Abilities Moonclan mages show many natural abilities that are not shown in their actual lunar spells, the chief among them being the ability to cast magic without the use of runes. Other abilities shown are levitation and the stranger and less understood manipulation of the thoughts and memories of others. Being able to tune into other people's resonance in order for to hear their thoughts is also another trait Moonclanners hold. These traits may be inherent, but it is stated that even the most accomplished among the clan have had to train in the use of these skills in order to use them adequately. Lunar Magic Moonclanners use their standard spells to lessen the toils of everyday life, completing tasks as simple as getting a cup of tea or backbreaking labor like digging a pit are handled quickly and easily with magic. For the main page on Lunar Magic, click the link above. Other Magic Most Moonclanners are seen using only their Lunar spells, either not knowing Southern ways of magic which are used in fighting or simply not caring to learn the spells, preferring peaceful defensive strategies to full out offense. If a Moonclanner were to learn Southern magic, they would be a force to reckon with, able to cast the most complex and powerful elemental spells without the need of the runes. Debated Lore This section addresses details about the Moon Clan in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *It might be that the Moonclan have not learned southern war magic so as to limit themselves, so that they do not become overly powerful. *It is believed that emotion helps fuel the effectiveness of a Moonclanner's magic. *It is speculated that they use magic to keep their appearances more youthful. *While stated they no longer need the use of runes, it is unknown where they receive the replacement power source from, as it was stated that one would require a replacement that doesn't require runes. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced roleplayers often bestow their Moon Clan characters but that aren't actually seen in Moonclan members on Runescape. *For a Moonclanner to know offensive spells is a great responsibility and not to be roleplayed lightly, a character can become easily over-powered with this. **It would also be difficult for the mage to switch spells from Lunar Magic to different sets in an instant, it could be helped if the mage was a near master of magic in general to speed along the process. ***Even Moonclanners must train their skill in magic in order to become great in it, though they are helped by their natural abilities that have been forged over generations, a Moonclanner cannot simply be born and know all that there is to know of magic. It takes years of training to hone these skills. It is much like the Fremennik, being gifted in the ways of physical fighting, who still need to train their skill with weapons in order to become proficient at it. *Despite what people may think, a Fremennik would not usually fear a Moonclanner, instead a more direct thought would be mistrust or now that peace has been established, a slight comradery: open hostility would now be a rarity. Other Information *For some unknown reason, there are many more female members born in the Moonclan than males. *They are the original creators of the various runecrafting ruins we see across Gielinor, which the outer layers were destroyed by the Fremennik, but still accessible to those with talismans. **They were also the first to discover the art of runecrafting. *Members of the Moonclan live much longer lives than that of the rest of the human race. *Their last names often have references to things in space, such as the moon or meteors. Category:Guides Category:Moon Clan Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Lore Category:Lunar Mages